Sombody's Heartbreak
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: Ashley Is off filming a movie and Wishes there was a certain boy with her in New York. But their Skype Date brings along an a realization for both of them. Tyshley.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley hated when she had to be away from Tyler. It killed her to be filming a movie in New York and her boyfriend of a few months to be back in LA working on a project of his own. But she knew no matter what her day was like, she always made sure she made time to Skype with him, given their schedules weren't so hectic.

After a long day of filming, Ashley relaxed for a while in the shower before she dressed in one of tylers shirts and a pair of shorts before she moved to the bed and turned her computer on. It was only 8 were Tyler as but she knew if he was home he would be on the computer.

Back in Los Angeles Tyler was ready for the day to be over. Pretty little liars was on a season break and Ash was filming some movie thousands of miles from him and he was working on a CD. Not that he would tell her yet. He wanted to surprise her. She loved when he sang to her and he knew telling her would make her happy.

Getting home before 8, he showered and changed in to sweats, leaving the shirt off, and headed to the bedroom grabbing his computer and turning it on. He smiled seeing Ashley on already and pressed the call button waiting for her.

"Hey handsome!" Ashley cheered excited to see her boyfriend after a long day. Tyler smiled hearing her voice after so long.

"God I missed your voice baby. I can't wait until you are home." He told her smiling. He couldn't help but notice her shirt and a smirk crossed his face. "Dude that is my shirt!" He said laughing, though he really didn't care. She could wear anything of his any time and he would still love her.

"I can't wait to be home either! Just a few more weeks an Ill be home and back in your arms. It will be perfect!" She said smiling. When he mentioned the shirt he laughed. "Do not call me dude babe. And I have had this for the entire time we have been together. And you now notice its missing?" Ash said, unable to believe her boyfriend.

"I noticed, but I didn't really care. You look much better in it than I do." He told her, earning himself a model pose from her and a laugh. Once the laugh died down, both of them just looked to the other wishing they were in the same room and holding each other.

"Ty this sucks. I hate being so far away from you. I just want to come home already and be with you." Ashley said the mood much more sullen than before. It was a new relationship for them but neither wanted to be away from the other.

"I know baby. But soon we will be back together and life will be perfect again. I have something to tell you." He told her hoping h could make her smile for a while. Ashley smiled loving that he could give her that smile feeling, even when they were so far away.

"Tell me babe! Don't let me sit here waiting!" She said laughing as she looked to him. Tyler laughed smiling.

"I am in the studio. Working on a CD and a good chunk of the songs are about a certain blonde." He told her smiling as he looked to her grabbing his guitar.

"Ohh Do I get a preview of one of these songs?" She asked him grinning. The mood of being upset was gone and now she was excited.

"Of course. Now relax and promise me you will tell me what you think alright?" He said as Ashley nodded and looked to Tyler waiting for him to start playing.

Tyler started playing the guitar making sure the cords where right before he started playing the right cords smiling as he did.

"Well I'd love to know just what you're thinkin', Every little river, running through your mind, You give and you take, you come and you go. You leave me here wondering if I'll ever know, How much you care, or how much you don't, Whatever you need, whatever you want." Tyler had barely started and already Ashley knew that Tyler had written this song about her and she loved it. She closed her eyes listening to the worlds that were coming out of his mouth.

"If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak, If you're gonna be somebody's mistake, If you're gonna be somebody's first time, Somebody's last time, Baby be mine. If you're lookin' to be somebody's just friends, A little laughin', a little lovin', never callin' again, That's just fine, If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak, Be mine." Tyler listened to the music as he sang loving that it was about the girl he loved. Ashley meant the world to him and he knew she had a reputation of being linked to many different guys in Hollywood and was a heartbreaker on set, but now she was his and it was far too perfect for him.

"Well I guess that all I'm trying to tell you, Is a minute with you, is better than two without  
Oooh I won't be a fool, but I can't play cool, so, I'm playin' it safe And breakin' the rules. Yeah, I'm wishin' I had what i know that you got, So if you're comin' my way, please don't stop. If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak, If you're gonna be somebody's mistake, If you're gonna be somebody's first time, Somebody's last time, Baby be mine." Ashley hadn't realized tears were in her eyes until she felt one slip out and slid down her cheek. He loved her. Tyler loved her and she wasn't just imagining things any more. She knew that she loved him and now that he loved her, she had to tell him and be near him when she did. Wiping her eyes, she listened to her finish, her heart racing.

"If you're lookin' to be somebody's just friends, A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again,That's just fine. If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak, Be mine. Yeah, yeah, yeah Whoa, be mine. But if you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak, or somebody's mistake, Somebody's first time, Or their last time, Baby, be mine." Tyler had seen the tear fall and couldn't help but smile. She was all his and he would tell her this weekend when he flew there to see her. He had the trip planned for weeks and now it was the perfect time to tell her.

"If you're lookin' to be somebody's just friends, A little laughin', little lovin', never callin', again, That's just fine. If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak, Be mine. Baby be mine, all mine, Yeah." Tyler finished the song and set the guitar down looking to her. "What do you think baby?" He asked her, wishing more than anything he was near her so he could hold her.

"I'm thinking lots of girls are going to want to be your heart break. Should I be jealous?" She teased him smiling. He laughed looking to her.

"Nope. I have a certain girl that I want to be mine. Do you think she wants to be mine?" He asked her grinning.

"Duh. You think she would wear your shirt if she wanted someone else?" She said laughing before she looked to the clock knowing she had to go to bed soon.

"I know baby. Go ahead and sleep. I'll be here tomorrow hanging out with Drew and Keegan. Ill call you tomorrow. Go get some sleep beautiful." He told her smiling blowing her a kiss. Ashley smiled and blew him one back smiling.

"Night handsome man. I'll call you tomorrow. And please don't get in too much trouble with them. I'm not there to bail you out of jail. And you are too pretty for jail." She teased him smiling. She blew him one last kiss before she signed out and put her computer on the table before she laid down. Tyler turned his computer off and laid down sending her a text.

Ashley's phone lit up and she laughed reading his text.

"I know I'm too pretty, but if I got to jail you know you would be right there beside me. We get crazy some times. ;)"

Authors note: For the sake of this, Somebody's heartbreak isn't by Hunter Hayes. This song gave me this idea and it was too perfect to not write. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler stood in the airport waiting for his plane to be called. In less than 8 hours he would be back with Ashley again and he could tell her he loved her. The thought alone caused his heart to skip a beat and a smile to cross his face. It had been far too long since he was with her and he hated that. If it was up to him, he would have worked on his music in New York and been near her.

With his plane being called after hours of waiting, he grabbed his phone and sent Ashley a text smiling.

"Going in to the studio. I'll call when im out." If he was going to surprise her, all his bases needed to be covered.

* * *

Ashley hated the day already. She was late to filming, was yelled at by the director for messing up a line, granted it was a reason she was ok with being yelled at, but still, and now she couldn't talk to Tyler until he was out of the studio. She wanted to cry and yell at people all at once. She took a seat on the couch in her dressing room, putting her head in her hands.

"Ashley? Are you okay?" Demi asked as she moved in to the room and sat down beside her. Ashley shook her head and did her best to not fall apart in front of her co star.

"I hate today. I was late, I got yelled at for the dumbest thing and now, I can't talk to Tyler until he is out of the studio and I have now have to wait to talk to the one person that could make this entire day better. Stupid boyfriend being good at singing." She said before taking a deep breath. "I just love him and I know that if I heard his voice, I wouldn't be so upset. I would be happy and I would smile for once." She aid looking to Demi. She couldn't help but smile realizing she finally told someone she loved Tyler.

Demi smiled looking to Ash. "I'm sure if he could be here, he would be. Why don't we go get coffee and lunch and get you to relax for a while?" She said smiling before hugging Ashley. Ash hugged her back nodding. "Sounds like the best plan ever." They stood up and headed from the room before Demi pulled out her phone.

"Your plane better get here soon. She is going to go insane without talking to you Tyler."

* * *

By time Tyler landed he was worn out and tired. But the thought of seeing Ashley made that all leave. Demi had taken Ashley out and managed to get Tyler a key to Ashley's room. How, he didn't know. But he wasn't really going to fight it. Once he finally got to the hotel, and got the key to Ashleys room he made his way up stairs and set his bags down beside hers. He showered and changed in to clean clothes before he relaxed back on the bed.

"Im finally here. Text me or call before you guys get back to the hotel. I want to take a small nap." He was glad Demi helped him out through all this. He had no idea what he would have done had he have to go at it alone. He closed his eyes and started falling asleep reading to be back with Ashley and have her back in his arms.

Tyler woke a few hours later hearing his phone going off. He saw it was Demi and pressed ignore, per the plan. He got up and cleaned up a bit before he set the roses on the bed and went to hide. Ashley didn't like surprises too much; But Tyler figured she could suck it up for this one.

* * *

Ashley thanked Demi and headed away from her, towards her room smiling for once. She was excited to be able to talk to Tyler and hoped their skype date tonight would be a long one.

Walking in to the room she was a bit taken back by the roses on the bed and the bags beside hers. She moved towards the flowers and picked them up before she tried finding out if there was a card or not.

Tyler stepped out of the bathroom and crossed his arms over his rest and he rested against the wall watching her.

"That's not the reaction I was going for but I guess it works." He said smirking. Ashley jumped in to the air, completely taken off guard and turned looking to him. A smile crossed her face and she tossed the flowers down before running and jumping in to her boyfriends open and waiting arms, kissing him softly.

Tyler held his girlfriend to him and kissed her back smiling as he did. His arms wrapped tight around her, one hand on the back of her head and the other around her waist. He pulled back from the kiss smiling.

"Glad to see me I take it?" He teased as he moved them to the bed, carefully avoiding the flowers on the floor. He sat down and brushed hair out of her face smiling. How he could ever think it would be ok to be away from her was stupid. He love her and missed her like crazy when he was back in new York. Now he was here and he didn't want to be away from her unless he had too.

"Beyond glad. Everything bad that happened today is gone and now you are here!" She said excited as she kissed him again smiling. Tyler held her close to him smiling. "I had to see you after our phone call last night. It was a must." He said as he kissed her again. Demi walked in laughing when she saw them kissing.

"Guys break apart for a moment." She said smiling as she held up a Victoria secret bag handing it to ash. "This was mixed in with my stuff. " She said before she headed away closing the door behind her. Tyler's eyebrow rose seeing the bag and he looked to Ashley trying to look in to the bag.

"Wanna Model what you got?"

**A/N:** Im sooooooooooo sorry it took so long for me to get this posted! Now I need help deciding on the next Chapter. I love you finally or a little drama? Let me know what you think!


End file.
